charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Corinne Van Den Pelt
|species = Mortal |title = Princess Corinne of Tarsina |gender = Female |hair = Blond |job = *Royal servant (formerly) *Princess of Tarsina |only appearance = The Queen's Curse |grandparents= Misha |parents = *Richmond Van Den Pelt *Mrs. Van Den Pelt |marital = Married to Prince Colin |home = Tarsina |active = Photokinesis |basic = *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying *Mediumship |loyalty = *Her family *The Charmed Ones }} Corinne Van Den Pelt is a character of the non-canonical novel, The Queen's Curse. She was a resident of the enchanted kingdom Tarsina. She was forced to work in the royal castle as a maid by the Loyalists to seduce the crown prince, Colin, but subsequently fell in love with him herself. History Despite being the granddaughter of a witch, she and her father never inherited any powers and lived in the land as mortals. Falling in Love The Loyalists threatened Corinne's entire family to force her to seduce the throne prince to prevent him from marrying a magical being, which would enact the curse to kill all non-magical civilians in the kingdom. She started working as a servant inside the castle, and Colin fell for her overtime. She subsequently fell in love with the prince for real. When he put duty before love and proposed to Paige Matthews, Corinne is ordered to kill her. However, she and Paige bonded over the upcoming days for the wedding, and Corinne finds herself disheartened to carry out this task. Becoming a Princess Her treachery is later discovered and she is taken to the dungeon until Prince Colin's birthday, which is the day the curse would enact. Paige sets out to question Corinne, and finds out her reason. Phoebe and Colin later help her escape. After Corinne's magical grandmother transferred her powers to Corinne, she married Colin, but it didn't stop the curse due to her not being an official magical being. The Charmed Ones and the Tarsinians then pull their strengths together in one last attempt to break the curse once and for all. Corinne, her parents and some mortals help find artifacts of the old queen, but do not join in the chanting. Queen Ramona later attempts to break Colin and the king apart, which would disrupt the chant. Corinne blasts the queen away with her new power (signifying her true role in Phoebe's premonition) and the curse is successfully lifted. Corinne is then crowned Princess of Tarsina, and now free to live happily ever after with her true love. Powers and Abilities Though she was initially an ordinary mortal, Corinne was granted supernatural powers by her grandmother, Misha, who was a magical witch. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate light. Appearances Corinne Van Den Pelt has appeared in a total of 1 Charmed novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Mortals